


SPN Destiel Photos Collection- In The Arms of An Angel (Fanvid)

by egoismt



Series: Supernatural Tribute Fanvids [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanart, Fanvids, M/M, Sarah McLachlan - Freeform, Screenshots, Song: In the arms of an angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egoismt/pseuds/egoismt
Summary: SPN Destiel 丁卡美照選集 - In The Arms of An AngelMy tribute to the beloved angel Castiel and the hunter Dean Winchester (2008-2020).All photos were screenshot by myself or collected from the internet. Kudos to the amazing artists!!Hope you'll like it. Enjoy! :)為紀念 SPN 天使戰士 #Castiel 及獵人 #Dean Winchester，將自己擷圖或網路收集來的美照編輯成影片，希望各位喜歡~ ^^
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Supernatural Tribute Fanvids [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062830





	SPN Destiel Photos Collection- In The Arms of An Angel (Fanvid)

**bilibili Version B站版本（changed some pics 更換部分圖片）：**

<https://www.bilibili.com/video/BV1qp4y1s7yz/>

**Subtitles 字幕：**

English / Chinese BGM lyrics 英／中文 BGM 歌詞  
  


**Related Fanvids Playlist 相關作品播放清單**

<https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLLttIMdZhz5W-dbwvLhu5XyIAR_e-DUuO>

<https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLLttIMdZhz5VlwtGET351V-oxUMFDV4AL>

<https://space.bilibili.com/1534665633/channel/detail?cid=161733>

<https://www.instagram.com/egoismht07/channel/>

**Tv Show:** #Supernatural

 **Software:**

VideoPad Professional v8.99  
格式工廠 v5.5.0

 **BGM:**

Sarah McLachlan - In the arms of an angel

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1SiylvmFI_8>

  
#CastielForever #Castiel #Dean Winchester #Destiel #DeanCas #SPNFamily #SPN #Supernatural #Fanart #Screenshot #Fanvid #In The Arms of An Angel #Angel #Sarah McLachlan


End file.
